1. Field
The present invention relates generally to underlaid pico base stations and in particular to a method for determining placement locations for underlaid pico BSs.
2. Related Art
Heterogeneous wireless networks include macro base stations (BSs) and pico base stations BSs. Macro base stations provide wireless coverage for user equipment (UEs) within large geographical areas, while pico BSs may be underlaid with respect to the macro BSs in order to provide wireless coverage for UEs located in smaller geographical areas within the coverage are of a macro BS.
Pico BSs may affect the quality of service experienced by users of a heterogeneous wireless network by providing supplemental support for UEs within portions of the geographical area covered by the macro BS where pico BSs are placed.